A “neck brace” or “cervical collar” is a medical, and more particularly an orthopedic, device that is often used to support the cervical portion of a patient's spinal cord by immobilizing the head and neck region. These devices are often used by emergency medical technicians (EMTs), for example when responding to victims of traumatic head or neck injuries. Other uses of the devices include treatment of chronic medical conditions, sports injuries or the like.
Traumatic head or neck injury can expose a patient to extensive spinal cord injury which could escalate to full or partial paralysis, or even death. In an effort to minimize these risks and to stabilize the top vertebrae, EMTs, and other medical personnel, often position a cervical collar on patients as a precautionary measure. Additional stabilization methods can be accomplished by way of other devices such as a backboard. Other uses of the cervical collar are for treatment of injuries including, strains, sprains or whiplash.
The innovation disclosed herein is an improvement to the conventional cervical collars described above.